Optimization of semiconductor devices continues to be an important goal for the semiconductor industry. Such optimization schemes often include incorporating large scale components, such as inductors, onto the same chip on which the transistors are made. Typically, these large scale devices require the deposition of thicker metals than those used to form other components, such as interconnects, in the semiconductor device. For example, in forming inductors, metal thickness can reach thicknesses of about 1 to 3 microns.
Unfortunately, during the deposition of these thick metal layers, metal defects can occur. Due to the thickness that must be achieved, the wafer is exposed to plasma for a longer period of time that results in higher and up-trend wafer temperatures. When the wafer is finally cooled down at the end of the deposition process, the thick metal will often contract and the resulting force will cause metal defects. These metal defects are very undesirable in that they can affect yield and cause reliability issues.
To address these problems, the semiconductor industry has attempted to adjust the thermal budgets used during the deposition of thick metal layers by breaking the deposition process into two or three separate steps. For example, the metal deposition is conducted for a period of 10 minutes and then discontinued to allow the substrate to cool down. Then, the metal deposition is continued for another 10 minutes with a cool down period at the end of that deposition cycle. This is continued until the full thickness of the metal layer is achieved. While these processes have reduced the number of defects to some degree, they have not fully addressed the issue in that metal defects are still observed.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a process by which thick layers may be deposited while avoiding the problems associated with the conventional processes discussed above.